The Flower Master
by ZetaWriter20
Summary: 2nd story in the works. Still working on 'The Protector'. Yuuka is visited by Yukari on the current situation in the Outside world. Now, what would happen if the Flower Master of the Four Seasons visited the Outside World. Specifically, California. Meanwhile, Bruce Banner meets the Scarlet Devil Mansion team. What's next? Yukari nearly caught by SHIELD agents?
1. Chapter 1

_**Zeta: New idea while I was playing Touhou LLS (Lotus Land Story). Don't worry, I'll be working on my other story as well. Please be patient while I'm editing and going over the story to fix errors and patch it up a bit more.**_

_**Yuuka: Are you finished?**_

_**Zeta: Have I mentioned that I do not own any of this. Touhou Project belongs to ZUN and the Avengers, Iron Man, and whatever Marvel superheroes pop up here belong to Marvel.**_

_**Yuuka: Yes, you have now. Now get on with the story.**_

_**Zeta: Also, don't forget to review! Reviews equal better writing (I hope!)!**_

Ch 1: World Unknown

"If it isn't Yukari Yakumo. Now, why am I not surprised to see you."

Yuuka Kazami, the "Flower Master of the Four Seasons" was making her daily stroll in the Garden of the Sun in the hidden realm of Gensokyo when she felt the usual tear between the magic of the garden. Yukari Yakumo, the Youkai Sage of Gensokyo, had 'gapped' in to visit her.

"Impressive, Yuuka. You never cease to amaze me with your intuition. What's your secret?" she retorted. "Please, enough with the pleasantries. You have something for me? The flowers are going to shrivel up at this rate of stalling." She impatiently remarked.

"Settle, settle, Yuuka. Anyways, banter aside, I do have something that might be of interest for you." The Gap Youkai reached out and pulled from one of her gaps: a table, some chairs, and a tea set.

"I have been keeping an eye on the outside world for quite some time, as you know." She began while serving out the tea. Yuuka scoffed and took a seat.

"And, while the humans have been ignorant of some of the happenings in the world, I have not. A new set of humans have been born with powers, Yuuka."  
Now, this caught her interest.

"What powers? Like youkai?"

"Yes," Yukari then took a sip of tea before continuing, "Humans with powers are known to those without powers as 'mutants' have been gradually increasing in population and now are either being persecuted or sought after for their power."

Yuuka then placed her teacup down, "And, this pertains to me how?"

Yukari pursed her lips, "Some of these humans have formed an organization that seeks these humans. This same group nearly caught me in plain sight while I was relaxing out in the Outside World, drinking tea."

Yuuka nearly choked on her tea. Yukari nearly caught?! That would be the most hilarious joke in the world and it would also not be good for Gensokyo at the same time.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Yukari pouted, "Don't laugh at me! It's not my fault those humans are too curious for their own good."

Yuuka agreed on that note. These humans were too curious that they end up in Gensokyo by accident and end up getting killed or eaten by wild youkai.  
"So, who were these humans?"

The blonde youkai pondered for a bit before answering, "I think they called themselves SHIELD, which is a horrible name if you ask me. Anyways, I wanted to see if you would be willing to take a visit to the outside world for me. I found myself a human that might interest you."

Yuuka merely rolled her eyes, "And who would this human be?"

"Tony Stark, if I remember."

* * *

Yuuka swore she would annihilate Yukari when she returned from this 'visit' to the outside world. She had been sent here, in the middle of someplace called 'Malibu, California' with documents holding her identity as "Karen Rin", a Japanese immigrant who graduated with several degrees in business management and other gibberish that Yuuka didn't understand.

Thankfully, with her ability to speak with other plants, she figured out all what she needed to know and how the Outside World has changed.

Apparently, Stark was the owner of a company called 'Stark Industries' and the man was a billionaire and a proclaimed genius (So she heard from the flowers near the park where she appeared in). His assistant, a woman named Virginia "Pepper" Potts, was trying to hire a secretary for the man.

And this is where Yuuka would come in, to go in an interview and be hired for the job. Not that she needed one, but it was part of her goal of finding out what kind of a person Mr. Stark was.

The other goal she had in mind was to figure out where in the Yama she was in the Outside World. According to the local flora, California was part of the nation known as the United States, a country consisted of 50 states. Humans have advanced quite a bit than from what she had remembered. She recalled that humans were barely building homes made of wood or sometimes clay, though mostly wood in Japan.

The problem, however, was for her to go around the city, she needed to learn English, which was simple to a youkai such as Yuuka. The minute she asked a young man about where the interviews were being held, the human was slightly in shock before answering. Thanking the young man, she made her way to the interview location.

* * *

Lamentably, the flower youkai had to lose the threatening bloodlust aura she gave to the humans before she entered the estranged building where the interviews were being held. Thankfully, she was already dressed for an interview, a dark red dress that was several inches below knee-length with a black blazer over and some black shoes that closely resembled her boots, but they only reached a few inches above her ankle.

At least she had her parasol, which was now modernized while retaining the color.

...

Pepper Potts was not in a good mood, to say the least.

After getting rid of the garbage that was the seduced women that were bedded by the Tony Stark, her boss thought it was more important to skip an important meeting with one of the investors and work in the labs.

She had just enough with dealing with the paperwork and she was getting behind on the workload, leaving her with the only option left: hire another secretary. With two secretaries, she would hopefully get the paperwork moving and possibly help her in dealing with Tony's loose habits.

But these recent interviewees were either not qualified, or they merely wanted to get close to her boss and get into his pants.

She was so not ready when she met Karen Rin for the first time.

When she entered, the woman had the air of 'touch me and die' around her, which had pleased the tired secretary with no end. The dress color went well and was conservative, and the woman had for some strange reason, green hair and the glaring red eyes.

"Um, is the hair natural?" she asked, retaining her professionalism.

"Ah, yes. My mother's side had a dormant gene that gave rise to the green hair, while my father had the rare red-eye gene dormant." She answered with diligence, which earned her a point from Pepper.

"OK, then. Moving on…" she continues to glance over the documentation.

Yuuka was slightly annoyed by the human's consistent pause and glances at her before returning to reading her files, but she calmed herself, silently cursing the Youkai Sage for bringing her here.

Pepper finally finished and looked directly at Karen's eyes.

"So, you know Mr. Stark's … dubious habits, right?"

Yuuka nodded, "I do, but despite me being close to Mr. Stark's age, I'm not even remotely interested in the man or anything about him. My focus is my job and nothing more."

Pepper was delighted to hear the answer, she had never had any of the applicants answer with confidence and always avoided the question.

Yet deep within her mind, she couldn't shake the tiny sense of fear in herself. Like she's standing in front of a giant or some threatening being.

Too bad Yuuka was a strong youkai that even suppressing her aura can't stop living beings around her feel her power and tremble beneath her. For Pepper, it was a ludicrous thought to have in her mind about "Karen", but let her have her naivety for a while longer.

* * *

Not even a week and a half later, Yuuka received a call from Pepper that she was hired. She was thankful that the small garden where she had arrived in had suggested getting a device known as a cell phone. She then obtained a Stark Phone, with the consideration that she would be working for the boss of Stark Industries.

Currently, Yukari had managed to get an apartment for Yuuka to live in, with a balcony with enough room for a small garden. The apartment itself was a humble abode, with a queen-sized bed, a small living room and the open kitchen, a bathroom, and a guest room (She guessed for Yukari's unexpected visits).

She could deal with the kitchen, but she definitely couldn't handle much of the cooking, with the exception of salads and rice.

"First, some device detection." She released a small portion of her energy to reveal any hidden devices, and sure enough, there were several placed around her home. With ease, she summoned some seedlings and had them grow feet and sent them to gather them for her.

After stomping down the electronics, she sent the seedlings to the pots to plant themselves in them.

"Now, let's see if I can make a door to Mugenkan." She then began focusing her power on the empty portion of the wall and formed a red door with ornate flowers and a small brass doorknob with a star engraved in it. The door opened, revealing a passageway to a field of sunflowers with a large mansion in the distance.

"Elly!" she called out, and not too long after, a blonde girl in a red dress with a matching red hat came in, wielding a scythe.

"Ah, Miss Yuuka! I see you have made yourself at home, huh?"

Yuuka sighed, "Not really, I just need you to be assisting me from time to time in cooking. As usual, the kitchen is yours."

The dream mansion gatekeeper nodded, "Alright, I'll cook something really quick for you later. Oh, by the way, where are we?"

"The Outside World, where else?" the flower master bluntly stated.

"HUH!?"

Yuuka stared at the gatekeeper, "What? Is it that odd for me to visit here?"

Elly jolted up from her shock, "I mean… yes, because you have the strongest murderous tendencies around Gensokyo. And that goes without mentioning anyways."

"Ah, right. Well, we're in the place known as Malibu, California, east from Japan, in the nation known as the United States."

Elly simply stared at her, confused to what she mentioned, "Ok… I'm just gonna pretend that I know where that is."

Yuuka pulls out a world map from her pocket and points it out to her.

"Oh! You mean America! So, we're in Cali?"

"No, we're in a part of Gensokyo that is technologically advanced. Yes, we're in California, or Cali, as you called it." Yuuka sarcastically deadpanned.

"But why are you even visiting the Outside World, Yuuka? You never would even go out to the outside world, unlike me." The blonde gatekeeper asked the gardener.

"Very well, I guess I'll explain that part, but first let's get some tea going."

And so, Yuuka and Elly sat after the tea was brewed and served, with the flower master retelling her tale, from Yukari's surprise visit to her garden to the present.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Gensokyo, in the Scarlet Mansion in the middle of Misty Lake…  
Remilia Scarlet was quite the bored vampire. There had been a lack of incidents after the Flower View incident caused by the sudden influx of spirits and the laziness of a Shinigami, thus bringing the Yama to Gensokyo.

But now, she was bored and was headed to see Patchouli see how she was doing.

...

Patchouli was not in a good mood, and that was quite the understatement of the day.

Marisa had the bright idea of borrowing her books, specifically on the day where she expected some company from someone Yukari was interested in bringing into her library from the Outside World. Thankfully, she didn't take anything, as Remilia had arrived at the right time and ran her off with an energy spear.

Now, after cleaning up the mess, both Remilia and Patchouli are waiting for the 'dream guest' to arrive.

"So, who is Yukari bringing from their beauty sleep, Patche?" the vampire asked while daintily taking a sip from her tea with its usual drop of blood.

"Apparently, it's a man from the outside world. She mentioned that he studied in the Outside World what the humans call 'Nuclear Physics'." The magician explained while reading a book on science and sipping her tea.

This confused the Victorian vampire, "Noo-clear Phi-sicks? What in the name of the Yama is that?"

"Think something similar to the sun. It is the study of certain elements or materials that are so unstable to exist in the Outside World that they can explode. Humans are also affected by this and can die from being around these materials." The magician explained to Remi, who managed to follow every detail.

"When will he be here?"

The question was answered by the sudden arrival of a man who materialized in the middle of the library.

Patchouli then places her teacup down, before rising from her seat.

"Welcome to my library…" she greeted the man, who was wearing grimy clothes.

"Bruce Banner."

* * *

Back with Yuuka, Elly sighed in relief, believing Yuuka had been brainwashed by the old gap hag (not that she would say that out loud, lest she suffer the wrath of Yuuka Kazami).

"Actually, why don't you live out here for a bit? I would get bored quite easily having to deal with the billionaire and the stuffy secretary of his."

Elly was excited and quickly agreed, not that it would matter, since she would follow Yuuka, no matter where she went.

"Just make sure to make consistent trips to the garden in Gensokyo. Those plants can get feisty without you there." She reminded Yuuka, as the last time Yuuka left, the sunflowers would attack any human that even got remotely close to the garden. She had to deal with the remains of dismembered humans that the plants killed, and it was awfully tedious.

"Alright then, it's settled."

* * *

Tony Stark woke up the next day with shivers down his spine. Sure, he was a man of science and a genius, but he was never one to get the shivers. He had received word from Pepper about the other secretary coming to meet him, but he really didn't feel like seeing her in person.

Though he had to admit, Karen Rin was quite the character.

He knew that something was odd about her files, yet when he tried to access them, he would get an error message that said "Due to security reasons, this information has been 'gapped' into non-existence. We apologize for the inconvenience."

As stubborn as he was, he asked his AI, JARVIS, to override the error.

"Sir, something appears to be preventing me from accessing these files. The data trail to them has been cut out of nowhere and the code is scattered."

Tony frowned, "Well, at least we know that isn't her real name. J, when will Pepper be here with the secretary?"

"Approximately in an hour, sir. And she informed me to tell you that the secretary is coming along with a friend of hers."

Tony nodded and headed for his lab to work.

...

One hour later, Pepper had arrived at Stark's Mansion, to which Yuuka and Elly were not as impressed by the size of it. Elly did have to admit that the interior was quite clean.

"Ah, Pepper! How are you today?"

The three ladies turned to see the familiar figure of Tony Stark, covered in soot, grime, and sweat.

"Mr. Stark, I do believe I informed you that I would be coming with the new secretary and her friend."

The genius waved the remark away, "Eh, details. So, you're Miss Karen Rin, eh?"

Yuuka or "Karen" then gave the human a small smile that Elly was quite familiar with, "Why, Mr. Stark, I'm doing well in this time of the year. California has such lovely weather."

Tony was already sure that either Karen was playing with him, or she was intentionally giving him shivers. The smile on her face clearly promised pain and agony if he tried to flirt with her or even get near her.

"Ehehe… right. Anyways, who's your friend."

Elly then walked right up to the man, "Elly, Mr. Stark. Just try not to get Yuuka angry."

Now, this confused the human, "Yuuka?"

"It's her nickname, and only I get to call her that." She simply stated.

Tony gave her a sheepish smile, "Oh, right. Alright, if that's all. Pepper, would you mind showing her the ropes. I'll be in my lab."

Pepper sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Yes, Mr. Stark."

Yuuka then received the tour of the mansion and a rundown of her assignments that even included paperwork, which she clearly held a distaste for. Elly was giggling in amusement of imagining Yuuka doing paperwork.

Though she was surprised to see that Yuuka had an actual interest in the human, but she knew that it was his arrogant and snarky character. Barely anyone held Yuuka's attention long enough for her to notice them. Yuuka simply left them alone or blasted them with a Master Spark, turning them to dust. Elly then turned to the direction of where Tony had left the room.

Yet this man had something that Yuuka actually noticed, which was of concern to the gatekeeper of Mugenkan.

Yuuka, on the other hand, was enjoying riling up her fellow co-worker.

"So… not interested in our handsome, one-of-a-kind boss of ours?" she teased, receiving a glare from Pepper, who had a small blush.

"No way! He's more of an annoying and stupid man. Plus, he really isn't my type." She denied.

"Ah, but you're only seeing the outside of our boss. Oh well, at least you can take care of him. You might as well apply for the job of being his babysitter."

Now this made Pepper slightly angry, "Ms. Rin, I'm not his babysitter! He's a grown man who acts like a child, a spoiled one at that."

Yuuka simply shrugged and headed for the small kitchen nearby, "Whatever you say, but you can't deny the fact that you basically take care of him. Elly, did you bring the tea with you?"

The blonde servant had then pulled a small bag of tea leaves from her small red purse, as her red dress didn't have pockets (why would they?) and handed them over to Karen. Yuuka then turned on the stove, filled a pot with cold water, allowing it to boil for a while before placing the tea leaves into the pot and sealing the teapot.

"Tea, Miss Potts? Also, pun clearly intended." She added to her invite.

"Urgh, that was terrible. But, sure why not." The redhead sat beside Elly, who was simply reading a mystery novel that she bought from Rinnosuke, a halfling in Gensokyo who owns a shop, filled with items she knew were from the Outside World.

After the was brewed and served, Yuuka served the tea out and took a seat.  
Pepper took a sip, savoring the tea, "It's good… really good." She complimented.

Yuuka smiled, "I would hope so since I grew these tea leaves."

Pepper nearly choked on her tea, "You grow tea?"

"Why yes. I grow a variety of plants, ranging from herbs and tea to flowers."  
Pepper then pulled out a picture of a small plant she had in the balcony of her apartment, but she didn't know what it was.

"Ah, that would be basil." She informed the red-haired woman. Soon, the two had delved into a discussion over plants and which ones to plant on certain seasons. To say that Pepper was surprised would be an understatement, as Yuuka knew much about the flora around the world. Elly would add some tidbits here and there while she read the novel she was engrossed on.

And so… the day ended on a good note.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zeta: College is almost over! **_

_**Yuuka: Still don't get why you humans stress over these things.**_

_**Zeta: Education, Yuuka. Anyways, hope you enjoy the second chapter. Reviews are appreciated. I know one guest mentioned Utsuho and nuclear physics with Bruce.**_

_**Yuuka: No. That birdbrain will not get one ounce of whatever nuclear physics is.**_

_**Zeta: We'll see. Moving on, I'm fairly sure we know this, but the Avengers and Iron Man and any other Marvel superheroes belong to Marvel, and Touhou Project belongs to ZUN. I'll try to update more since I have more time on my hands. Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 2: Voile, The Library in Darkness_

Oh, how very unfortunate was the man known as Bruce Banner.

After his failed suicide attempt from being tired of Thaddeus Ross' persecution, he had hulked out and left to South America to live in peace. He had then settled in Brazil and began learning Portuguese and adopted a small dog he named Ricky.

He was living his life well in tranquility, obtaining a job in a soda bottling plant and learning Brazilian jiu-jitsu to help control his emotions in harsh environments. So far, he had not experienced a transformation for a few weeks.

Yet one day, when he arrived at his own little home in the slums of Rio de Janeiro, he noticed a small note on his door.

_'__As I dream, I enter the world of the eastern wonderland. As I dream, the boundary between reality and fantasy is blurred, until I enter the world of fantasy. The ruler of boundaries invites you to this world of "no common sense".'_

This particular note had definitely not been written by someone around the neighborhood, as the note was in plain English. The paper on the back had some Japanese kanji, so he knew it was a foreigner.

He placed the note away in a drawer before changing into his ragged sleepwear and called it a day.

* * *

"Welcome to my library, Bruce Banner."

He turned around to find a young lady and a girl with…bat wings? Was he still asleep?

"Before you try to wake yourself up, I'll inform you that you're still quite asleep, in reality."

Well, that answered one question.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" he glared at the girl in the purple dress, who was holding a book with archaic symbols written on its pages.

"Ah, my apologies. My name is Patchouli Knowledge, librarian at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, which is where you are currently in now. Have a seat."

He approached the two warily and took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Would you like some tea?"

He turned to find another lady with two pairs of wings, one pair on her head and the other on her back, and blood-red hair in a white dress shirt and black skirt.

"Um… yes, please." The young lady placed a teacup with a saucer underneath in front of him before pouring the freshly brewed tea.

"So… where is this Scarlet Devil Mansion?" he asked.

"Ah, currently, the mansion is in Japan." She replied.

"Japan?" he questioned, confused that such a large mansion exists in Japan.

"Yes, but this area of Japan is no longer in existence to the eyes of humans. This region is now known as Gensokyo." She explained to the doctor.

"Gensokyo?"

"Sometimes known as the "Eastern Wonderland". It is a land where beings known as youkai live in peace with humans. Youkai are simply supernatural beings that exist in general and live longer than humans." She added before taking a sip of her tea.

"So… are you a youkai?" he questioned.

The young witch nodded, "I would be considered as one, due to my magic changing my physiology. Similar to your gamma exposure."

The tension in the air grew around the two, Remilia had secretly called Sakuya to remain in the dark unless the man did something dangerous.

"How do you know?" he growled.

Patchouli sighed, "Yukari Yakumo, a youkai with the power to travel around the world, had taken notice of you and looked into you before sending you here. I know because she informed me and asked me to help you do research into making a cure or a stabilizer for your transformation."

The scientist calmed down slightly, "Research? Why? What does Ms. Yakumo want with me?"

The youkai magician shrugged, "I don't know. But since you're here while asleep, you'll most likely be around here in your dreams. But before you leave, some introductions. The vampire lady next to me is Remilia Scarlet, the lady of the mansion." She gestured at the young vampire girl.

"The red-haired woman that served the tea is Koakuma. She's my assistant and maintains the library." Said red-haired woman gave him a cheery smile and gave him a small wave before flying off to put away some books.

"The gatekeeper of the mansion, Meiling, is guarding the gates. Finally, the head maid of the mansion, Sakuya."

Bruce looked around to find the maid when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Pleasure to meet you, doctor."

Bruce had nearly lost his grip on the "Other Guy" that his eyes turned green but returned to his normal shade of hazel brown.

"Please…don't do that…again." He huffed out as he began reigning in his emotions.

Remilia sighed at her maid's antics, "Sakuya, please refrain from appearing like that whenever Dr. Banner is in the mansion."

The maid of Time blushed in embarrassment before giving a slight bow, "My apologies, Dr. Banner. I was unaware of your delicate state of mind."

The man waved it off, "Apology accepted. So… when do we start?"

"Tomorrow. It is nearly dawn at your end so you will be waking soon. I will await your arrival, Dr. Banner." Patchouli then placed a small charm, which was a small flower figurine before she vanished in Bruce's eyes with the rest of the library and its inhabitants.

* * *

Bruce had awakened to a fresh, humid morning with his hand wrapped around something metallic. He opened his palm, revealing the same flower charm given to him by the odd magician lady along with a small note he never noticed being placed underneath it.

_'__This charm will help in controlling your emotions slightly easier. I also added some protection enchantments as well as a spell that will alert you of incoming projectiles and will warm up if a person has evil intentions. This also serves as a status indicator for me, so I'll know whether you're in danger or not. You may also call for me, Remi, or Sakuya if you feel like you cannot handle something on your own. _

_Best wishes,_

_Patchouli Knowledge"_

He was slightly touched that the magician youkai gave the charm to him, and not only was it to help him, but also protect him. He decided to go ahead and wear it around his wrist, like a bracelet and began to get ready for work.

…

The day went by smoothly, with the exception of the stares of the inhabitants of the Brazilian town. However, he was accustomed to the hostility of the people, who only viewed him as a foreigner in a strange land. The charm was quite useful, as the charm warmed up in front of one of his coworkers who invited him to go out for a bit. He declined, to the frustration of the man, and quickly left the scene.

He quickly delved into research upon returning to his abode and began finding information on Gensokyo. Lamentably, there was not one thread of the place beside a website of a "Secret Sealing Club", which did research on the esoteric side of the world. One of the reports included the existence of a "Netherworld", but it has not been proven. Though one of the reports focused on a run-down shrine called the "Hakurei Shrine" and how visitors of the shrine sometimes vanish for a few minutes before returning.

Curious about the shrine, he read the report thoroughly. The shrine itself, while run-downs, still had the gate intact, which could possibly act as the gateway to somewhere.

While the report was good, the information it held was minimal, but essential for Bruce to find the land of fantasy. Tired after delving into his research, he decided to call it a day and sleep for the next day.

* * *

As he slept, his mind self was transported once more through the boundaries of dream and reality, before he found himself once more in the dark library of the One-Week girl.

"Welcome back." He turned to see Patchouli, sitting alone on a small round table with a candle and a small stack of books with different labels he recognized.

"Are those books on anatomy and physiology?" he asked the frail magician.

"Yes, as in order to find you a solution to controlling your transformation, we must go back to the basics of biology. You may go ahead and have a seat. Sakuya will be bringing in some snacks and tea, while Koakuma will be going around the library. You may request books on a subject from her as well." She explained and returned to reading and note-taking.

Bruce decided to do so and began digging into the research alongside her. He was fascinated at the large collection of books on the subject, even the rare books he could not find or were never published were part of this magical library.

Sakuya came by later and served the two tea and some small slices of strawberry cake with thin, chocolate shards in the icing. Bruce thanked the maid, who merely waved it off as nothing special but appreciated the thanks.

Simply just another day of research for the two researchers.

* * *

Back with Yuuka and Elly, the situation between the Youkai of Flowers and the Da Vinci of the Time was going well for the first few weeks, to say the least.

Yuuka was not liking the fact that Pepper would try to force her to make Tony attend the important meeting with the bigwigs of the company and other investing companies. She then decided to confront Tony on his consistent absence in the meetings before coming up with something with Elly.

She had finished plans to retire after 1 year and begin a flower shop somewhere in the country, but still had no clue as to where. That subject on location would be saved for another time as Yuuka headed towards the direction of Stark Mansion. She did make sure to bring a small box with blueberry muffins and some tea leaves she had grown earlier in her Garden of the Sun.

Upon arriving at the entrance, she made sure to not allow herself to be seen by paparazzi near the entrance by making the plants tall enough to obscure their sight or distract them with a small magic bullet. After getting past the entrance, she entered the mansion and headed straight to Tony's lab after preparing the tea to accompany the muffins.

Checking the time, she had at least 2 hours before Tony had to make his way to the meeting on time in 1 hour. Inputting the code to the door to open, she entered the inventor's lab with the tray of tea and muffins on hand.

"Pepper, I told you many times already, I'm not going to that meeting!" The genius hollered from where he was working with Dum-E and U, his assistant robots.

"Well, I guess these muffins and tea will go to waste." She called back, signaling Tony that she was not Pepper, but Karen Rin, who had entered his lab.

"Oh, it's you, Ms. Rin. Sorry, but I'm kinda busy right now. Could you come back later after I eat this muffin and finish this project." He tried to swipe a muffin from the tray, only for Karen to move the tray away enough for him to miss.

"Please have a seat, Tony." She gestured at the pair of chairs and a small coffee table in the far corner of the lab and took a seat on one of the chairs. Tony, however, tried to grab a muffin from the tray again, only for the secretary to use her parasol to smack his hand away.

"Ow! Miss Rin, I need my hands to work, don't break them!" he whined.

Yuuka rolled her eyes at the man, "Quit being a child, Tony. Just take a seat already." The genius finally conceded to her request and took a seat after taking a blueberry muffin from the tray.

"Mph… so good!" he exclaimed after he took a bite off the freshly baked muffin. Yuuka had placed his teacup right beside his small plate.

"Now, it has come to my attention that you have been refusing to attend certain meetings that pertain to the company." The human-disguised youkai began as she took a sip of her tea.

"Now, the main question is, why do you insist in not going to these meeting?" she asked the billionaire, who was still savoring the blueberry muffins.

Tony finished off his muffin, before answering the question he was presented.

"Look, Miss Rin, I really have to get working on these projects here. I really don't have the time to deal with the old farts in the board." He then took another muffin and began eating it.

"No, you don't." she agreed, surprising the genius, "But that doesn't excuse the fact that you still have responsibilities you need to take care of."

Tony narrowed his eyes at his second secretary, "So…"

Yuuka simply placed her tea over the saucer, "I'm sure we can find a way to have you at least know what's going on inside the company and the … rather interesting dealings it has."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked the green-haired woman.

The Sleeping Terror simply smirked at the cluelessness of her boss, "I suppose that happens for not keeping an eye over your company and all its 'old farts' who believe to be more cunning than their fellow co-workers." She took another sip before continuing, "It's simple, the fact that you just focus on your projects that your government demands from you to fight other nations shows that. But I believe I have a suggestion that might possibly solve this issue."

Tony swallowed the last of his second muffin and grabbed the tea, "Now you've got me talking. What suggestion would that be?"

The glint in Karen's eerie, red eyes told him that he might regret asking that question.

…

"And so… this can literally heal cuts or scrapes on skin easily?"

"Yes… the salve will simply speed up the regeneration process if done properly."

"So, I'll just present this to the board and see where it goes?"

"Yes, think of it as a paper boat testing the waters. Plus, if you add a care-free attitude, people tend to underestimate you and make a fool out of themselves."

….

Pepper was surprised when the time for the meeting came, as Tony Stark walked into the meeting with a large grin. The surprise wore off as he began to act his usual, charismatic self, crossing his legs and drawing on a StarkPad as the meeting began and dragged on.

"Well, Mr. Stark. Anything you would like to add?" asked one of the older board members.

'Showtime!'

"Indeed, gentlemen, I do have something in mind that I would like to present to you all." He spoke with a sudden intense tone. He presses a button on the remote, activating a hologram which displayed a small bottle that was labeled "Aceso", after the Greek goddess for healing wounds.

"This is an antibiotic gel that not only disinfects the area of the wound but accelerates the cell regeneration process. This product, however, is still undergoing testing but after some research, I found it to be quite acceptable for public use. Watch."

Tony then took a small pocket knife and made a small cut to his finger, and then a slightly longer cut to his forearm. He then applied the plant-based gel on the cuts he inflicted on himself, waited for a few minutes before cleaning the gel off.

To reveal perfectly healed skin, no scaring left behind. This result had clearly left the board members baffled at the results of the gel.

"Which brings me to my actual point." Now Tony had the reigns on the meeting.

"Stark Industries has been making weapons ever since my father established it, I won't deny that. But I feel like the company should change its focus away from just creating weapons and go out further." He began, noticing the puzzled expressions from the old men; however, he also noted that Obadiah Stane, his business partner, was glaring at him for some odd reason.

"Stark Industries should be reaching out towards the future, whether it be in medical science, technology, software, and so much more. The pinnacle of the future is in Stark Industries, and simply just making weapons of war isn't going to cut it. What I propose is this…"

And so, the meeting went onwards.

…

Tony's presentation of the medicine paste took Pepper by surprise, while Yuuka simply had a calm expression on her face. In reality, Yuuka was inspecting the reactions of the "old farts" as Mr. Stark calls them.

Come to think about it, the term actually fits them.

The members who had actually worked their way up, which were very few, took in the information and went with the idea. The rest, who had either made deals to gain the spot in return for support and barely pulled their weight, clearly showed their disapproval of the product. Yuuka smirked as they revealed where their loyalties lied with.

She also noted Obadiah Stane's unnoticed dark glare.

_'__Well, there's my new objective. Obadiah Stane seems to be the head of these stooges who believe in making business through destruction. Not that I mind destroying things, but these guys get rich from it, the complete opposite of me.'_

As the members of the SI Board left the room, Stane approached the laidback genius.

"Tony, what were you thinking!? This medicine isn't what the company is looking for and not even the government is going to want this."

Tony waved off his concerns, "Don't worry. I really doubt they won't take this since they will take anything to make the soldiers recover from their injuries faster. Plus, it was one of my secretaries' idea to make this."

Stane looked confused, "Who?"

"Karen Rin" he answered, which was the cue for Yuuka to walk up towards Obadiah.

"Even so, this is not going to the right direction the company is supposed to go. I'm sorry Ms. Rin, but this product is never going to make it."

Yuuka refrained from rolling her eyes at the bald man's statement, "And who made you the expert in judgment. Plus, we haven't set sail and you're already saying the ship will sink." She replied coolly.

Tony nearly laughed, but showed restraint, "She got you there."

Obadiah simply glared at his boss, "Stark Industries develops weapons, not useless medicines that won't benefit the company."

Yuuka simply scoffed at the notion, "Really now, and what makes you think so? The last time I checked, Stark Industries was the pinnacle of science, not weaponry. Now, if you will excuse me, I have much better things to do than discuss the purpose of life and do some actual work. Good day to you, Mr. Stane." The green-haired beauty left the room, with Tony guffawing at her small speech behind her. Meanwhile, Obadiah was not content with the recent turn of events.

"Well, Ms. Karen Rin, you just made yourself my enemy." The older man growled.

…

"So, you told off the old man, Yuuka?" Elly asked after Yuuka came back from her job if she could even imagine Yuuka working.

"More like sent him a metaphorical Master Spark to the face." She was grinning still after the meeting while sipping her tea. Elly, however, had a worried look.

"Just be careful, Yuuka. This Stane guy isn't what he seems to be what he says."

Yuuka shrugged and took a bite from an oatmeal cookie, "Elly, you know I really don't care for the humans and their political or secretive agendas. Plus, they are less entertaining and noisier than flowers. Flowers are much simpler to deal with and with less fuss."

Elly simply rolled her eyes. Leave Yuuka to make an analogy on humans and flowers.

"So…" she decided to change the subject to that of the enigma that was Tony Stark, "What about Mr. Stark? How did he take up your idea?"

Yuuka simply gave a small smirk, "It was splendid. The human is as much of a genius as the other humans' gossip about. Of course, like most males, he sometimes thinks with his male parts than with his actual mind." She explained in detail about their meeting and the childish behavior Tony presented.

Elly sighed, "You really are enjoying this game, aren't you, Yuuka?"

The Flower Master simply smiled, "Well, what else did you expect? The Outside World is full of things that both are quite interesting and also flat out boring. The humans found out about the crossbreeding of flowers and are finding a mixture of good and not-so-good combinations."

"Only you would think of flowers. Anyways, there are some very good recipes out there in the world, so I decided to drop by several places and try some new things. There's this new thing called 'Pizza'…"

And the girls ended talking about the new foods in America over a cup of tea and some cookies.


	3. Ch 3: SHIELD's Mystery Gap

_**Zeta: Finally, took me a bit to get the last bit down.**_

_**Yuuka: More like you took your time to get it done.**_

_**Zeta: Hey, I still have university looming over my life. Anyways, I guess I'll answer some questions and explain some things. The timeline at this point has deviated quite a bit, but since this is Gensokyo and Yukari we're talking about, it will deviate in certain places in the timeline and will not change at all in others. Certain events will still happen but it might have a few elements added or have no difference at all. You'll see this later on in the story.**_

_**Yuuka: And what about the other reviews?**_

_**Zeta: Fairly sure you can teach Pepper about herbs.**_

_**Yuuka: Fair enough.**_

_**Zeta: Also, if it isn't obvious enough, I do not own the Avengers or Touhou. Please read the previous disclaimers. Thanks.**_

_**Yuuka: Are you done now? If you are, get on with it.**_

_**Zeta: Alright, alright, quit badgering me, please!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: SHIELD's Mystery Gap and the Day of the Genius

_Undisclosed Location…_

Colonel Nick Fury, head of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, was not having the day of his life. What should have been a simple mission of investigating the odd appearance of an Unknown was turned upside down by Agent Coulson's reports going missing from his office. Then he tries to get out of his office to find some agents and demand them to find the missing reports.

Only for his bald head to hit the wall.

…

_A few months prior…_

_Yukari was enjoying her time in the Outside World in the place called New York in the U.S. She had made sure that no one made a fuss about her dress by making herself not noticeable to human eyes. The Youkai Sage had taken a tour of the Big Apple and was impressed by the advancement of humanity. She was especially taken by the sight of the Statue of Lady Liberty, which she learned was given as a gift to the Americans by the French. _

_The gap youkai then wandered around the city until she arrived into a small café. Deciding that a small tea break was in order, she entered the place and ordered some green tea and some snacks._

_As she was taking her tea, she felt that something was eyeing her now and took a small peek to see a man in a black suit sitting a few tables across from her._

_Agent Coulson was sitting in the middle of a café with a warm cup of coffee when he noticed an oddly dressed woman with golden locks of hair and a … pink mob cap?_

_'__Oh, it appears someone took notice of me. Also, a black suit? In the middle of summer? A bit too much for this time of year. Ah well, since my time is almost up, I might as well have some fun with this human.'_

_The agent then approached the woman with a stoic look on his face and sat on the chair opposite her._

_"__Excuse me, miss, but may I ask why you are dressed like that?"_

_Yukari held back a smirk and decided to act confused, "Oh my, but what is wrong with my dress? Is there a stain, a tear, or a loose thread? Oh, good sir, tell me what is wrong with the way I dress?"_

_Agent Coulson was thrown slightly off by the act but pressed onward, "No ma'am, but it seems a bit stuffy to wear in the middle of summer."_

_"__Really, but it seems I'm not the only one dressed in odd clothes. Tell me, isn't that suit also 'a bit stuffy to wear in the middle of summer'?" she countered._

_The two didn't notice the commotion they were making, and everyone was buzzing about the possible new couple. Yukari then took a quick and unnoticeable glance at the people before turning her focus back to the human._

_"__My, my, it appears we're getting quite a bit of attention in here. Why don't we take our discussion somewhere else, good sir? Somewhere a bit more… private." She added, with a suggestive look and a hint of lust._

_Coulson had stumbled to find a response to her 'suggestion' but instead found himself turning red and simply nodding. The pair then headed out and turned into a dark alleyway, where Yukari simply made a slight 'turn' and simply entered a gap._

_Agent Coulson was taken by surprise. The woman had turned left and when he tried to follow, he ended up hitting a wall… literally and metaphorically. Where did she go? Was there a secret passage she had gone through?_

_"__Looking for someone?"_

_He turned to find the same woman he was following, now behind him. He pulled out his gun and got ready to fire. Lamentably, he could not do so as the 'weapon' he pulled from his gun holster was not the actual gun but a banana instead._

_Yukari ended up laughing at the human's misery for pulling a banana instead of his actual weapon that she had switched out for the fruit when they were in the café._

_"__Who are you?" the agent finally asked the main question in his mind._

_"__Hmm…? Oh, no one important. Just a poor lady who was bored and just wanted to have some fun." She answered while simply twirling her hair locks. _

_"__Could you please come with me then?" he asked with a slight threat in his voice. Yukari simply sighed; her day was really ruined after all._

_"__And why may I ask? After all, my day was just interrupted, and I need to know why the sudden interrogation?"_

_"__I am Agent Coulson from SHIELD. We simply want to ask you a few questions, Miss…"_

_She simply winked and wagged her left and right, "Ah, ah, ah… I already told you I am not someone you need to know about. Thanks for telling me who you are though. Bye-bye." She then opened a gap and vanished from the alleyway, leaving a confused agent._

…

After that encounter with the unknown, Agent Coulson began his search for the Unknown and had some agents to help him in his investigation. The team had nearly caught the Unknown several times, only for her to vanish again and again. Fury had noted that it was playing the cat-and-mouse game with them and had Coulson write up the reports of their investigation so that he could figure out a plan to deal with the Unknown.

Unfortunately, he did not account for the cunningness that was Yukari Yakumo.

Fury was well for a lack of a better term… furious. After he had hit the wall, he quickly went to his desk to find a note placed at the top.

_ '__Nice try, One-eyed Pirate. I'm afraid I cannot allow you to find me yet. It's still fun to see you try though __?__. Have fun trying to get out of your office for the entire day!'_

The spy then pulled out a flip-phone and pressed a button, "Agent Coulson, it appears someone took the reports and have now trapped me inside my office."

**_"_****_Sir, I've tried to find your office, and something happened for it to not be there anymore. I only got a note saying that for your office to return, you have to leave the Unknown alone. What should I do?"_**

Well damn, he was played by the entity, who was smart enough not to leave a name, but also isolated him from the rest of the base so he couldn't escape.

"We have no choice then. Make sure that all copies of the files are destroyed, but leave physical copies in a small safe, in case we need it. Understood?"

The agent replied with a prompt 'yes' and hung up. Fury never noticed a small purple gap underneath his desk sealing shut before vanishing.

* * *

Yuuka and Elly were not a happy party. Not one bit at all. It took quite a bit of restraint for Yuuka to not simply go to Tony Stark's mansion and turn it into a crater.

Their apartment had now been transformed by her boss, and she was not one happy camper.

…

_Hours before…_

_Yuuka had just finished shopping with Elly for some gardening supplies. As it was early spring and quite warm in this time of year in California, the two agreed on setting up a small garden of flowers and some herbs and vegetables for this year. _

_"__Columbines and Cosmos, simply a colorful pair, "Yuuka remarked while carrying a green bag of soil with ease to the surprise of the people walking by them._

_"__Don't forget the other herbs and veggie plants here, Yuuka. We probably could open a small flower shop or something here." Elly added, carrying the basket with the small potted plants with a stack of larger pots, a small shovel, and two pairs of gloves._

_"__We really should open one. Doing paperwork and having to make sure Pepper does not strangle Mr. Stark for not going to those awful meetings is rather bothersome. I really don't blame him for not going."_

_Elly had to agree on that part. From what she had heard from Yuuka's experience, Obadiah Stane was a man who really had issues with Tony running the company. A man that awfully ambitious is a dangerous man and Stane was quite the ambitious man._

_"__The man that worries me more is Stane."_

_Yuuka simply raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "Not my problem at that point. My only concern is to get information for Yukari's whims."_

_"__Not your problem unless you feel like it's going to be a problem for you?" Elly pointed out, to which Yuuka shot a small glare at her._

_"__Really now, Elly. There's nothing that is much of a problem to me." She countered as the two rode the elevator to their apartment floor._

_"__The only things that are an issue for me are really annoying pests who think they are powerful and anything that tries to trample my flowers. Really, that's all the problems I…"_

_The duo stopped at the front of the open door to see Tony Stark, sitting nonchalantly on their couch while reading a magazine._

_"__Hey, Ms. Rin! You don't mind that I'm sitting on your couch, right?" he simply asked._

_Elly simply looked around at the apartment, only to find it oddly different. The couches she originally had were replaced with black leather couches and the walls were now a dark red. _

_Yuuka simply took one glance at the balcony where they had the mini-garden._

_To find the garden reassembled in a rather unorthodox way that she did not appreciate. Even more so when he mentions that he didn't know if he should have replaced it with actual flowers or something._

_"__Oh, and there's a really odd door that no matter what I told the contractors, they could not see the door. Is there weed in your garden or something? Because I'm sure there is a door there. I tried drilling it, painting over it, and even tried throwing eggs on it, but it would just return to normal."_

_Elly simply shook her head before going out to the balcony and rearranging the plants, while Tony received a terrifying glare from Yuuka. _

_She wasn't the "Sleeping Terror" for nothing._

…

The three were sitting around the living room, with Elly having served tea and chocolate chip cookies.

"So, may I ask why you decided that you should remodel our apartment, Mr. Stark?" Yuuka asked with a feigned smile on her face.

The brunette man had a sheepish smile, "Well, I wanted to thank you for your support in the meeting. I looked up where you lived and when I entered your apartment, I thought it could use some color."

Yuuka simply gave Tony a good stare before smacking the back of his head.

"OWW! Karen are you trying to break my head off?!" the genius was rubbing the back of his head trying to soothe the pain away.

"Not yet. And the better question is why did you not ask me directly? Better yet, why did you have to go through the idea of remodeling our apartment?"

Elly snickered before receiving a good dose of Yuuka's death stare and leaving to check the apartment and taking inventory.

"So…" Tony starts to break the ice a bit, after Yuuka sips her tea, "Mind explaining me about that weird door?"

The Flower Master simply huffed, "There is nothing to explain to you, Mr. Stark. After all, I'm not the one breaking and entering."

Tony simply rolled his eyes, "But Karen, I only wanted to thank you for making my meetings less boring!" he whined.

"Then the only gift I would have taken from a man such as yourself is a simple 'thank you'. Nothing more and nothing less. I'm fairly sure you could afford to give me a simple statement such as that." She deadpanned, taking a bite out of another cookie.

"Don't be mean to me! I only wanted to thank you for showing the bald, old men of the board where they can shove it. The door happened to be a bonus." He took a bite of his cookie.

Yuuka simply sighed at her childish boss before taking a sip of her tea before getting up and led Tony to the same door that normally took her to Mugenkan. But when she opened the door…

"That's it? A tearoom?" Tony was really expecting something much bigger… not a tearoom.

What Tony didn't know was that Yuuka had changed the location of the door in Mugenkan to the tearoom. If he had paid a bit more attention to detail, he would have noticed that the small gap in the curtains showed the true location.

"Yep. A tearoom. While having tea in the living room is nice and all, a tearoom provides a perfect environment to simply relax and feel at home." The two then closed the door behind them and headed back to the living room where Elly was finished making some blueberry muffins for Tony to take back home with a box of tea leaves.

"I guess… um… I'm sorry for not asking you if you wanted the remodeling. You know I could-" Tony began apologizing but was cut off by Yuuka.

"Thank you, Tony, but I believe Elly truly likes the new look you have given the apartment. There's no need for you to apologize, but please try to ask first before doing something drastic such as remodeling someone else's home. Understand."

Tony then made a mock salute, "Yes ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow, Karen!" And the enigmatic man quickly left with his muffins and box of tea, his face clearly showing the eagerness to get home and try those blueberry muffins.

"Wow. Never seen anyone running back home that fast to eat some blueberry muffins." Elly commented as she cleaned up the kitchen.

"I'll bet that he'll eat a few while he's driving home," Yuuka remarked as she continued drinking her tea.

"And I know you've been listening in, Yukari."

A gap opened to reveal a pouting Yukari, holding a small cookie she stole from her favorite shrine maiden.

"Why Yuuka, how could you suggest that I of all people, was just listening in on your conversations. Me, an innocent young lady."

"'Innocent' isn't the word I would use for someone like you. 'Annoying' is a better description of you."

Yukari simply unfolded her fan to hide her smirk, "My, my, but I thought you liked me, Yuuka? Especially since I helped you with the arrangements of getting here and managing to blend in."

Yuuka simply took a good sip of her tea to shut herself up from even responding to that statement. She still remembered how the conversation of getting to the U.S. and managing to blend with the humans properly went for her.

"Anyways, since you're here already I might as well ask you for a favor. After all, you still owe me for that one incident." Yuuka internally smirked, as she knew she had just caught the youkai sage, who normally held the advantage, off-guard.

Said sage was fanning her face at a brisk pace, almost as if hiding her discomfort of being at a disadvantage.

"Very well. What is it that you need from me?" she reluctantly asked

"Elly?"

The blonde gatekeeper of Mugenkan sighed at Yuuka before beginning to speak, "We need you to spy on a human by the name of Obadiah Stane."

Yukari stopped fanning herself almost immediately, before slightly giggling to herself.

"You want me… to spy on a human? What for?"

Elly shrugged and simply glanced at Yuuka, who was clearly clenching her fists before finally mumbling her answer.

"To make sure Stark stays safe."

Yukari heard the flower youkai, but of course, the mischievous youkai simply pretended to not have heard her and cupped her hand and placed it next to her ear, "What was that Yuuka? Do you actually want to help a human? A human you really don't like but tolerate his presence after he had annoyed you. A fragile human, whose life you can end in less than a minute or two. Is what am I hearing right~" she sang teasingly.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, YES WE GET IT, STUPID GAP TROLLING OLD HAG!" Yuuka was just getting close to simply using the Master Spark to blast her to oblivion, but she knew better than to simply blast the sage away when she could just use a gap to flee.

Elly thankfully became the mediator between the two powerhouses, "Look, we only want you to check out this human because not only does he seem to be after Tony, but he's also after Miss Yuuka as well. Especially after introducing the medicine which was only made possible with the help of the tests from Eirin."

Yukari contemplated for a bit. She had known that Yuuka would make some enemies in the Outside World, but she knew that the plant youkai could handle herself against any opponent.

Stark, on the other hand, would need to create armaments for himself to actually be able to defend himself. Considering this fact, she felt that it would be in her best interest to check out Obadiah. The job itself was simple and it would give them the upper hand, and she would be able to call in a favor from Yuuka.

The decision was made then, "Alright, I will check on this human for you. After all, I did ask you to check out Stark for me."

This prompted another question from Elly, "Why are we even checking out Stark anyways?"

Yuuka knew a little, but even Yukari's vague answers didn't answer that question completely.

"That has quite a bit of story that I will have to tell another time. As much as I want to give you the answer, I can't give it to you entirely. Just know that Gensokyo's security is at stake here."

The plant youkai narrowed her eyes at the tone of Yukari's voice. It was well-known that Yukari was normally a trickster and loved to play around whenever she was not sleeping, but whenever it came to the safety of Gensokyo, she was one of the most feared youkai, since she would do anything to get rid of any threat to Gensokyo by any means necessary. Even if she needs to get her hands dirty.

"Very well, Yukari, but I want answers about this situation. Even if I have to duel you for them." Yuuka challenged, with a fierce glare. Yukari simply smiled and left through another gap, leaving the two inhabitants of the apartment alone drinking tea.

* * *

Tony had just gotten inside his mansion when he noticed Pepper sitting on the couch with a cup of tea.

"Oh, hey Pep."

"Hello to you, Mr. Stark." She answered back.

The engineering genius then placed the blueberry muffins on the coffee table and the box of tea, which catches her attention.

"Did you go see Karen?"

"Yeah, I went to go remodel her place as a show of thanks."

"And…" she gestured for him to continue.

"She told me not to do it again and that a thank-you would be just fine."

Pepper smiled, despite the flaws of her boss and his infamous playboy moniker, he still had a good heart.

"It's still a nice thing for you to remodel their home, but I would have to agree with her."

"But Pep…" he whined.

"Nope, sorry Mr. Stark, but you brought this on yourself. But maybe… if I can have the box of tea leaves…" she hinted.

"Sure, I'm more of a coffee person. But stay away from **MY** blueberry muffins."

"Yeah, yeah go be with your overrated muffins." she got up and took the box of tea leaves to the kitchen.

"Hey! There's no need to insult my muffins! And they're not overrated!"

"Whatever you say, Mr. Stark. Tea?"

The two stayed up for a while before Pepper left the mansion. Tony then got ready to go to sleep, which was strange for him, since he usually stayed up late working on his project.

* * *

Back in SHIELD HQ, Fury was finally released from the trap. Only to open the door to his office and fall for another trap. Someone clearly thought that it was a good idea to place a bunch of screaming duck dolls in the hallways of the entire base and now all agents were trying to get them off the floor. Lamentably, the ducks were all glued into the floor.

"Coulson, where did these ducks come from?"

The agent was slightly embarrassed for the answer he was going to give, "We actually do not know. We were all knocked out by some fog, which most likely contained a sleeping agent, and the next thing we knew, these dolls appeared all over the floor. Coincidentally, we were all inside a room at the time."

Fury was not a happy man. And if he actually focused a little, he would have noticed a small purple gap on a hidden corner of the hallway. And you could hear cackling laughter coming from the small gap.


End file.
